nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Shyntlara
Lady Shyntlara Abaeir ist die jüngste noch lebende Tochter des Hauses Abaeir und Magistrix von Silbermond. Ihr Vater war ein Magister namens Irathor, ihre Mutter Neliana eine Arkanistin des Reiches. Nach der beinah kompletten Auslöschung der Adelsfamilie Abaeir durch den Einfall der Geißel und dem Bürgerkrieg der Blutelfen begann sie den Wiederaufbau ihres Hauses. Seither geht die Fürstin und Magistrix ihren arkanen Studien sowie der Etablierung ihres Hauses in Quel'thalas nach. Allgemeines Fähigkeiten Die Blutmagierin hat sich seit ihrer Ausbildung auf den Umgang mit Feuermagie spezialisiert. Nach der Rückkehr des Grossmagisters und der legalen Nutzung von Fel- und Blutkristallen versuchte sie mittels übermässiger Felmagie ihre Fähigkeiten zu manipulieren und zu erweitern. thumb|left|350pxSelbst nach der Rückeroberung des Sonnenbrunnens, verzichtete die junge Blutelfe noch immer nicht auf den gefährlichen Konsum der Teufelsmagie und forscht weiterhin ungehindert die Lehren des Sonnenkönigs. Erst nachdem sie eine vom Senat von Silbermond magische Aversion gegen Felmagie aufgezwungen bekam, verzichtete sie auf den Konsum und wandte sich den ursprünglichen Quellen zu. Zu ihren meistgebrauchten Fähigkeiten gehören Feuerbälle, ein Flammenstoss - bei dem sie eine Feuersäule auf eine fixierte Stelle beschwört und den Boden darum erhitzt - sowie die lang erarbeitete Fähigkeit einen kleinen, feurigen Phönix an ihre Seite zu beschwören. Verhalten / Charakter Trotz der Wiedergewinnung des Sonnenbrunnens, konsumierte die Magistrix lange Zeit, in gefährlichem Ausmaß, die teuflische Dämonenmagie - meist um ihre Studien voranzutreiben oder ihre Feuerzauber aus dämonischem statt aus elementarem Feuer zu beziehen. Die Korruption der Felmagie hat sich körperlich wie geistig auf die junge Herrin des Hauses Abaeir ausgewirkt und ist trotz der Umschwenkung auf alternativen Quellen immernoch vorhandenInterview mit Metzen und Neilson. Ihre Augen glühen noch immer in einem warmen, intensiven Felgrün und entstellen ihr sonst so makelloses und schönes Antlitz. Ihr Auftreten ist gezeichnet von Arroganz und einer, beinah unübertroffenen, Selbstsicherheit. Zwar bemüht sie sich darum, die höfischen Ettiketten beizubehalten, neigt aber in gewissen Situationen zu unberechenbaren Wutausbrüchen. Verhalten gegenüber der Allianz: * Aufgrund der Tatsache das die Nachtelfen die Hochgeborenen am Ende des Kriegs der Urahnen verbannten und die jüngsten Wideraufbaubemühungen der Blutelfen in den Geisterlanden sabotierten, verspührt die junge Blutmagierin eine starke Antipathie gegenüber diesem Volk. * Da der Lichkönig - der ihre Heimat verwüstete und ihre Familie ermordete - einst der Prinz von Lordaeron war und dem Verrat von Garithos, welcher Kael'Thas zu dem Bündniss mit den Naga zwang, hasst und verachtet Shyntlara die Menschen. In ihnen sieht sie die Schuld am Untergang Quel'Thalas und hält sie für eine potentielle Gefahr für die Blutelfen. * Den Draenei gibt sie die Schuld an der Niederlage des Sonnenkönigs und die seither anlaufende Schwächung der Blutelfen. Auch wenn sie diese Gesinnung aufgrund der politischen Verhältnisse nicht offen ausspricht, sieht sie in den Draeneis einen auszulöschenden Feind der Sin'dorei. * Den Gnomen und den Zwergen ist sie nicht speziell abgeneigt, sieht sie jedoch, als Angehörige der Allianz, als eine potentielle Bedrohung für Quel'thalas. Verhalten gegenüber der Horde: * Die tragische Geschichte Sylvanas, die bei der Verteidigung Quel'thals ihr Leben ließ, ist auch Shyntlara bekannt. Dies ist einer der Hauptgründe, weshalb Shyntlara die dunkle Fürstin von Unterstadt verehrt. Gegenüber den Verlassenen tritt sie freundlich auf, wenn gleich die Praktizierung von Nekromantie, wie sie die Verlassenen seit jüngster Zeit praktizieren, bei ihr zunehmend auf Abscheu stösst. * Aufgrund des jahrtausend langen Krieges gegen die Amani, verspührt die Magistrix eine tiefe Abneigung gegenüber Trollen. Zwar weiß sie, dass die Dunkelspeertrolle keine Verantwortung für die Taten der Amani zu tragen haben, dennoch ist sie, aufgrund des Jahre langen verankerten Hass gegen die Amani, der Überzeugung, dass ausschliesslich tote Trolle gute Trolle seien. * Aufgrund der Ereignisse des zweiten Krieges, welcher der Blutelfe immernoch im Gedächniss ist, verspührt sie gegenüber den Orcs die selbe Abscheu wie gegenüber den Trollen. In Quel'thalas begegnet sie Angehörigen der Orcs meistens mit offener Verachtung, während sie ausserhalb des Elfenreichs ihre geflissene, elfische Höflichkeit bewahrt. * Neutral gegenüber den Tauren. Zum einen da das Volk der Tauren ihr niemals etwas getan hat, zum anderen da sie sich für ein weit entferntes, schamanistisches Volk nur sehr wenig interessiert. thumb|left|350px||Shyntlara in Begleitung ihrer Leibwache Aussehen Gesicht: Die Blutelfe wirkt sehr jung, sie ist von ihrem Volk ungefähr auf 90 Jahre zu schätzen. Ihr Gesicht ist, wie bei den meisten Elfen, von makelloser Schönheit geprägt. Ihr Antlitz hat keinerlei Anzeichen von Falten, Narben oder anderen Schönheitsmakeln. Einzig die felglühenden Augen sitzen wie ein boshafter, grausamer Schleier über ihrem jugendhaften, wunderschönen Antlitz. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare hängen fein gekämmt ihren Schulterblättern herab und weisen einen gepflegten Zustand vor. Die spitzen Ohren von Shyntlara sind mit zwei silbernen und einem hellgrünen Ohrring beschmückt und sollte der Schmuck durch die Strahlen der Sonne getroffen werden, so kann aufgrund des ungewöhnlichen Glanzes eine Verzauberung der, offensichtlich teuren, Ohrringe zu erkennen sein. Kleidung / Körper: Wie die meisten Blutelfen, will auch Shyntlara mit ihrer meist roten oder schwarzen Kleidung den gefallenen Elfen gedenken. Die Garderobe der Magistrix ist in einem teuren, edlen Stil gehalten und ist nicht selten von blutelfischen Emblemen oder Wappen geprägt. Ihre Figur ist mit jenen der meisten anderen Elfen zu vergleichen. Ein kleiner, schmaler Körperbau und makellos geformte weibliche Rundungen. Geschichte Ausbildung in Dalaran right|350px Jahre 6930 - Thalassischer Kalender Shyntlara saß im Schulungsraum der Kirin’Tor, ihren Ellbogen stützte sie am Holztisch ab und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an ihre Hand. Sie wickelte sich eine ihrer goldenen Haarsträhnen um den linken Zeigefinger und verlor sich in Gedanken. Sie hörte der Vorlesung von Magister Kelrennor, einem menschlichen Magier, gar nicht mehr zu. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den attraktiven, hochgewachsenen und mit Anmut und makelloser Schönheit ausgestatteten Elfenprinzen, den sie gestern in den Straßen Dalarans erblicken durfte. Der Prinz... Sein goldenes Haar… seine anmutiges Auftreten… seine blauen Augen, die förmlich von Selbstsicherheit strahlen und sei-… „Novizin Abaeir. Bitte, tretet doch vor und demonstriert der Klasse den Zauber. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr seid dazu in der Lage.“ Die Stimme ihres Dozenten hallte im Schulungssaal und ließ die junge Elfe aus ihren Gedanken reißen und erschrocken zusammenzucken. Shyntlara zögerte einen Moment und sah sich um. Sämtliche Blicke im Saal hafteten auf ihr und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend erhob sich langsam. Verunsichert trat sie neben den Magister, dessen Lippen ein arrogantes Lächeln zeichneten, für welches die Novizin nur Abscheu verspürte. „D-Den Zauber demonstrieren?“ Die Stimme der jungen Quel'dorei war von Unsicherheit und Angst geprägt. Sie hatte dem Dozenten während der ganzen Lesung kaum zugehört und hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser von ihr verlangte. Dem höhnischen Tonfall und dem herablassenden Lächeln zufolge, wusste Kelrennor, dass Shyntlara – wieder einmal – nicht zugehört hatte. „Richtig Novizin Abaeir. Ich gab der Klasse vor einer Woche den Auftrag diesen Zauber zu lernen. Jetzt da ich den Zauber noch einmal intensiv erklärt habe und keine Fragen mehr auftraten, bin ich mir sicher, dass ihn alle beherrschen dürften.“ Shyntlara biss sich auf die Unterlippe und richtete ihren Blick auf das Pult des Dozenten, auf jenem sich eine Flasche Wasser befand. Sie hatte die Formel in der vorrausgesetzten Zeit natürlich nicht zu beherrschen gelernt. Tief durchatmend hob sie ihre rechte Hand und fixierte das Trinkgefäß. Sie legte die blaße Stirn in feine Falten und einige Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrem Antlitz. Doch ihre Konzentration zahlte sich aus. Schließlich begann die Flasche zu schweben. „Das hat ja ganz schön gedauert. Jetzt, Novizin, gefriert den Inhalt.“ Wieder erklang die geringschätzende Stimme des menschlichen Magisters. Shyntlara nickte nur knapp und versuchte den Spott ihres Lehrmeisters zu ignorieren. Sie sprach eine Zauberformel und konzentrierte sich darauf, dass Wasser in dem Gefäß zu gefrieren. Eine dünne Eisschicht bildete sich an der Oberfläche des Wassers, was die Novizin sogleich mit Freude erfüllte und ihre Mundwinkel in die Höhe zucken ließ. Doch diese Freude währte nur von kurzer Dauer. Die Flasche zersprang in dutzende Stücke, Scherben flogen in alle Richtungen und das Wasser fiel auf den Boden. Es folgte ein schallendes Gelächter ihrer Mitstudenten. Selbst ihrem Lehrmeister entfuhr ein leises, amüsiertes Kichern, welches er mit einem wissenden Lächeln unterstrich. „Wie es aussieht, müsst Ihr noch ein wenig üben, Novizin Abaeir. Ihr dürft Euch wieder setzen, Danke.“ Sofort schoss Röte in Shyntlaras Gesicht. Sie senkte vor Scham den Blick und ging eiligen Schrittes zurück zu ihrem Platz. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nun nicht mehr um den Elfenprinzen, welche sie am Vortag in Dalaran sehen durfte, vielmehr war sie erfüllt von Wut und Scham über ihr eigenes Versagen. Nach Stunden des Ausharrens entließ Magister Kelrennor seine Schüler. Shyntlara verließ den Schulungsraum mit raschen Schritten, hielt dabei den Blick gesenkt und vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt mit ihren Mitstudenen. In ihrem kleinen Zimmer angekommen, begab sie sich auf den Balkon und sah zur gigantischen Magiermetropole hinab. Vereinzelte Tränen tropften ihr über die Wange und sie verkrampfte die Hände in das Geländer. Sie hasste die Frostmagie und war sich ihrer eigenen Unfähigkeit bewusst. Doch eine große Wahl hatte sie bei ihrem Studium nicht. Ihr Vater wünschte, dass sie in seine Fußstapfen eintrat und ebenfalls zu einer Frostmagierin ausgebildet wurde. Eines Tages… Eines Tages werde ich sie alle übertreffen… Man wird meinen Namen mit Ehrfurcht, und nicht länger mit Hohn aussprechen… Eines Tages… Am nächsten Morgen Der nächste Tag brach an. Shyntlara hatte nur sehr unruhig geschlafen. Sie erwachte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, dass wusste sie. Nur konnte die Elfe noch nicht ausmachen, woran es lag. Sie versuchte ihre Sorgen mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln zu verbannen und schlüpfte in ihre schlichte, hellblaue Novizenrobe. Wie jeden Tag, begab sich Shyntlara auch heute zum Vorlesungsraum. Wieder ein Tag voller Magieformeln über die Beherrschung der Frostmagie, eine Sache, die sie nicht im geringsten interessierte. Sie seufzte, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und betrat den Schulungsraum. Ihren Mitnovizen würdigten ihr keinen Blick. Shyntlara wusste was die Anderen von ihr dachten. Das sie eine untalentierte Novizin wäre, deren einziger Aufnahmegrund in die Akademie ihr wohlhabender und einflussreicher Vater war. Ungeachtet dessen nahm sie Platz und Magister Kelrennor begann seine Vorlesung. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit verflog das Interesse der Hochelfe. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und ließ gelangweilt die Zeit verstreichen. Sie wartet förmlich darauf aus diesem Raum wieder verschwinden konnte. Ihre Gedanken hingen an ihrer Heimat. Quel’thalas. Die blühende, wunderschöne Heimat der Hochelfen, welche mit einem magischen, immer währenden Frühling verzaubert wurde und deren Perfektion in Architektur selbst die Magiermetropole verblassen ließ. Wie gerne wäre sie wieder dort. Bei ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden. Plötzlich und mit einem lauten, überraschenden Knall wurden die Holztüren des Schulungsraums aufgerissen. Zwei hochelfische Arkanisten stürmten, alles andere als elegant, den Saal. Ihre Gesichter hatten jegliche Farben verloren und ihre Haut war von Schweiß bedeckt. Ein verzweifelter, wenn nicht sogar panischer Ausdruck ließ sich aus ihren Augen lesen. Bereits das Erscheinen der Arkanisten ließ das Unbehagen in Shyntlara wachsen und ließen sie bereits erahnen, dass etwas Furchtbares geschehen sein musste. Als sie die zitternden Worte der Arkanisten vernahm, welche die unheilvolle Botschaft überbrachte, sank das Herz der Elfe förmlich in die Hose. „Quel’thalas wurde angegriffen! Der Menschenprinz hat eine Armee von Toten in das hohe Reich geführt! Silbermond liegt in Schutt und Asche! Alles wurde zerstört! Eine halbe Million Quel'dorei wurden getötet!“ Starr saß Shyntlara auf ihrem Stuhl, unfähig sich zu rühren oder einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sie versuchte sich mit aller Kraft zu erheben, aber ihre Glieder wollten ihr nicht gehorchen. Die anderen Novizen begannen unruhig zu werden, selbst ihr Lehrmeister verlor sein selbstsicheres Lächeln. Shyntlara hatte Gerüchte gehört. Gerüchte über eine Seuche in Lordaeron, welche die Toten wieder auferstehen ließ und sich rasend schnell verbreitete. Nekromanten die mit perfider Magie experimentierten. Bisher war ihr Interesse für diese Gerüchte gering. Waren es doch nur Probleme von Menschen, die weder sie noch ihr Volk betraf. Sie hätte sie gedacht, unwillkürlich damit konfrontiert zu werden. Ihr wurde plötzlich übel, die Geschehnisse im Schulungsraum nahm sie nur noch verschwommen war. Einige Novizen hatten sich erhebt und bedrängten die Arkanisten mit verzweifelten Fragen, welche der Situation eindeutig überfordert waren. Die weiteren Worte vernahm Shyntlara nicht weiter. Der Schwindel gewann an Oberhand. Ann'da... Minn'da… waren die letzten Gedanken, die die Hochelfe fassen konnte, ehe sie vom Stuhl kippte und ihr Bewusstsein verlor… Einige Tage später… Das Totenmeer und die fürchterliche Zerstörung, welche die Geißel hinterlassen hatte, breitete sich vor Shyntlaras Augen aus. Die Strassen waren gepflastert mit unzähligen verstümmelten Leichen und Blut der Hochgeborenen. Die einstigen, prächtigen Türme von Silbermond lagen in Schutt und Asche. Zahlreiche, kulturelle Schätze waren von den untoten Horden vernichtet und entstellt. Die einstige Metropole war nicht einmal mehr ein grausamer Schatten ihrer einstigen Schönheit. Die Errungenschaft von zehntausend Jahren war mit einem einzigen Angriff absolut vernichtet. Shyntlara fühlte sich schwach und ausgemergelt und wanderte rast- und ziellos durch die Strassen. Verzweiflung, Trauer und der fürchterliche Magieenzug bestimmten die Gefühlslage der jungen Sin’dorei. Der zerstörte Sonnenbrunnen brach nicht nur ihr Herz zum zerreissen. Ohne die Magie, von der sie Jahrzehnte lang speiste, fühlte sie sich schwächer und wertloser den jeh. Mechanisch langsam kniete sich Shyntlara zu einer der hochelfischen Leichen nieder. Es war ein junger Mann gewesen. Blondes Haar, klarblaue Augen, in denen sich der Todesschreck wieder fand, und von einer makellosen Schönheit gezeichnet. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen zitternd über das Haar des ermordeten Elfen und die Novizin schlug ihre Lider nieder. Vereinzelte Tränen tropften Shyntlaras Wangen herab. Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust, so fest, dass sich ihre Fingernägel in ihre Haut vergruben und Blut herausrinnen ließ. Die Novizin mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was hier gewütet haben musste. Eine halbe Million Hochelfen die erwachten, ihrem gewöhnlichen Tagesablauf nachgehen wollten und dann durch grausame Brutalität dieses schreckliche Ende fanden. “Vendel'o eranu. Er hat mir alles genommen… alles… Belore...” flüstert sie leise, kaum hörbar. “… Vergeltung ist alles was uns bleibt.” eine dunkle Stimme, gewoben aus einer ihr bisher fremden Bosheit und Entschlossenheit, geprägt von einem melodiösen Ton, wie sie die Adeptin nie zuvor von einem Quel'dorei vernahm. Shyntlara schrack zusammen, wisch sich rasch mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und blickte über die Schulter. Sie erblickte einen älteren, hochelfischen Soldaten. Entgegen der üblichen Tradition trug der Elf eine dunkelrote Rüstung. Trauer war in seinen Gesichtszügen nicht zu erkennen, nur eine emotionslose, kalte Maske. “Die Zeit der Quel'dorei ist vorbei. Wir die überlebt haben, sind im Blut unseres eigenen Volkes getauft. Kinder des Blutes - Sin'dorei. Seine königliche Hoheit, Prinz Kael’thas Sonnenwanderer, sucht nach Streiter die bereit sind, die Geißel für ihre Verbrechen zahlen zu lassen. Wir werden Rache üben.” In der Stimme loderte die eindeutige Wut der Elfens, seine klarblauen Augen musterte die Novizin scharf, abschätzend. Shyntlara zitterte, sie brachte keine einziges Wort über die Lippen und schüttelte zur Antwort lediglich heftig den Kopf. Der Soldat schnaufte und wandte sich von Shyntlara ab. In Trance strich die Elfe weiter über das Haar des Elfen und blickte resigniert ins Leere, während sie die Worte des Soldaten leise wiederholte: “Vergeltung ist alles was uns bleibt.” Der Weg der Blutmagierin left|350px Jahre 6936 - Thalassischer Kalender Sechs Jahre sind nach dem Einfall der Geißel verstrichen. Das Leben der Sin’dorei hatte sich grundlegend geändert. Die Tage, in denen sie in Dalaran studierte und von Magister Kelrennor verspottet wurde, fanden an diesem schicksalsreichen Tag ihr Ende. Aus den Aschen der Ruinen erhob sich der Stolz der Blutelfen erneut. Silbermond wurde wiedererrichtet. Prinz Kael’thas Sonnenwanderer war in der Scherbenwelt und schickte seinen vertrautesten Magister zurück nach Quel’thalas – Großmagister Rommath. Unter seiner Leitung wurden die Teufelskristalle des Prinzen in der gesamten Metropole installiert. Die Stadt war ein magisches Wunderwerk und der Durst der Sin'dorei war vorübergehend gestillt. Shyntlara stand mit ausgestreckter Hand vor einem der Dämonenkristalle Silbermonds. Ein giftgrüner Energiestrahl kanalisierte die korrumpierenden Energien des Kristalls in die Hand der Adeptin und erfüllte sie mit einer berauschenden Macht. Überwältigt von diesen gewaltigen Energien, senkte die Sin'dorei ihr Haupt und verfiel in ein leises, tiefes Stöhnen. Shyntlaras feine Gesichtszüge begannen sich zu verfinstern und ihre Augen brannten förmlich durch die Energiekanalisierung – ein vollkommener Kontrast zur üblichen Sanftheit der jungen Sin’dorei. Dann zuckten ihre Mundwinkel in die Höhe. Ein Lächeln, an dem eine von Wahn geprägte Boshaftigkeit haftete, schob sich auf ihre Lippen. Langsam ballte sie die dürren Finger zur Faust und ließ den Energiezufluss versiegeln. Die dämonischen Veränderungen wichen aus Shyntlaras Gesicht, lediglich die Hand wurde noch immer von einem schwachen, grünen Nebel umhüllt. Sie richtete ihr Augenmerk auf ihre Fingerspitzen. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen sprach sie eine Zauberformel und beschwörte eine Flamme, deren tiefes Innere von gelbgrünen Giften heimgesucht wurde. "Lehrling Abaeir." Shyntlara wich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und ein verängstigtes Zusammenzucken war vorerst die einzige Reaktion auf Stimme ihres Lehrmeisters. Sie ließ die beschworene Flamme augenblicklich erlischen. Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie ein verunsichertes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zwang und sich Blutmagier Tharos zuwandte. Der Lehrmeister von Shyntlara war ein etwas älterer Blutelf mit langen, aschblonden Haaren und eingefallenen Wangen. Sein Gesicht war von zahlreichen, alterserscheinenden Falten bedeckt und seine Augen leuchtenden in dem dämonischen Grün, welches seit der Installation der Kristalle jeden Sin’dorei ergriffen hatte. Sie hatte es einer glücklichen Schicksalfügung zu verdanken, dass sie ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen konnte. Das Vermögen ihrer Familie wurde gemeinsam mit ihrem Anwesen in den Ruinen Silbermonds begraben. Ohne Familie oder Bekannte, wäre es ihr unmöglich gewesen, ihre Ausbildung zur Arkanistin fortzusetzen. Als ehemaliger Freund ihres Vaters, nahm sich Blutmagier Tharos der jungen Sin'dorei an und lehrte sie das Beherrschen des Feuers – auch der Dämonischen. "Feuermagie wurde geächtet. Doch haben die warnenden Worte der Kirin'tor auch nur irgendetwas zur Rettung ihrer Heimat beigetragen?" Dieser Satz war der Hauptbestandteil der Dogmen des Blutmagiers, die er seiner Schülerin ununterbrochen eintrichterte. Die Blutelfen hatten ein tragisches Schicksal erlitten und viel unnötigen Schmerz hinnehmen müssen. Blutmagier Tharos hatte sich gänzlich seinem Schmerz und seinem Hass gegen die Geißel ergeben. Rücksichtslos studierte er die Feuermagie in all seiner Form - selbst der Dämonischen - und lehrte sie seiner wissensdurstigen und ehrgeizigen Schülerin. "Hast du die Abhandlung von Magister Normar zur Beschwörung der Flammensäule studiert und eine Zusammenfassung geschrieben?" Der Blutmagier sprach in einer ruhigen, beinah sanften Stimmlage und seine Augen nahmen die der Adeptin erbarmungslos ins Visier. Zweifellos wollte er sie mit seiner freundlichen Ruhe in Sicherheit wiegen und weidete sich innerlich an ihrer Furcht. Die erzeugten Gefühle der Macht durch den Energiekonsum wurden jäh von der wachsenden Angst gegenüber ihrem strengen Lehrmeister unterdrückt. Shyntlaras Körper und Stimme zitterten als sie zur Antwort ansetzte: "V-Vergebt mir, Meister. Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig." "Dann, meine Schülerin, kümmere dich sofort darum! Ich bilde dich nicht zum Vergnügen aus. Wenn du die Prüfungen nicht meisterst, wirst du niemals die Stärke erlangen, die dich von deinem armseligen Schicksal befreien. Du willst doch diese Stadt verlassen und unserem Prinzen ins gelobte Land folgen?" Shyntlaras Furcht gewann durch die zischenden Worte weitere Nahrung. Der Blutmagier wusste um ihren größten Wunsch, Kael’Thas in die Scherbenwelt zu folgen und er nutzte jeden erdenklichen Moment, um sie an die beschämenden Konsequenzen des Versagens zu erinnern. Ein kaltes, gefühlsloses Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab und er bedeutete seiner Schülerin mit einem knappen Handwink, sich zu entfernen. Unbeholfen führte Shyntlara einen Knicks aus und eilte dann mit zügigen Schritten nach draussen. Hinter sich vernahm sie noch ein hartes „Selama ashal’anore“, welches von einem hämischen, markerschütterten Kichern verfolgt wurde. Einige Tage später... Gekleidet in rote, schlichte Gewänder schritt die junge Adeptin über den Basar. Zu dieser frühen Stunde tummelten sich zahlreiche Leute auf dem Basar, boten ihre Waren an oder versuchten bei anderen Händlern günstige Waren zu ergattern. Hin und wieder sah man an diesem Ort auch einen ‚Nicht-Elfen’. Erst kürzlich bekam Shyntlara einen Untoten zu Gesicht. Sie nannten sich ‚Verlassene’ – ihre neuen Verbündeten – und dienten dem einstigen Waldläufergeneral Sylvanas Windläufer. Die Dunkle Fürstin war, genau wie ihre Schwester Alleria, für Shyntlara eine Symbolfigur für elfische Opferbereitschaft und Heldentum. Vorbilder. Die Hochachtung vor Sylvanas war der einzige Grund, weshalb sie die Zusammenarbeit mit Untoten und deren Anwesenheit im Hohen Reich widerspruchslos duldete. Noch war sie sich der Ausmaße dieses Bündnisses und deren Wichtigkeit für ihr Heimatland nicht bewusst. Sie stolzierte weiter, den Händlern würdigte sie kaum Beachtung, das Kinn leicht in die Höhe gereckt und den Blick nach vorn gerichtet, näherte sie sich allmählich ihrem Lehrmeister, welcher mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Brunnen stand und das Wasserschauspiel zu beobachten schien. Als Shyntlara hinter ihn trat, senkte sie ihr Haupt und grüsste den hochgewachsenen Sin’dorei mit einem leisen „Bal’a dash, mein Meister.“ Der Blutmagier ließ sich Zeit und starrte weiterhin auf den Brunnen. Shyntlara wagte es, ihren Blick leicht zu heben um jenem ihres Lehrmeisters zu folgen. Erst da bemerkte sie, dass das Augenmerk des Blutmagiers nicht auf das magische Wasserwunder, sondern auf die sich versammelte Menge von Elfenbürger dahinter gerichtet war. „Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig, meine Liebe.“ Der Elf sprach mit melodiöser, trügerisch sanfter Stimme und drehte sich Shyntlara zu. Das Erscheinungsbild des Sin’dorei war von Anmut und Arroganz gezeichnet, seine Schülerin bedeckte er lediglich mit einem dünnlippigen, gefühlskalten Lächeln. „Wir sollten uns das ansehen, Adeptin.“ Seine Fingerspitzen glitten kurz über ihre zarte Wange, eine Geste die Shyntlara erschaudern ließ. Sie spürte, wie ihr Puls zu rasen begann und sich ihre Atmung beschleunigte, jeder einzelne Muskel wurde von Anspannung erfüllt. Der Magister zeigte sein Amüsement mit einem kurzen Aufzucken seiner Mundwinkel, ließ von ihr ab und wandte sich ab. Der Blutmagier und seine Schülerin begaben sich in die schaulustige Elfenansammlung. Auf einem kleinen Podest vor ihnen, sah Shyntlara zwei Blutelfen, die vergebens versuchte, auf die Menge einzureden und sie mit ihren Worten zu überzeugen. Einer der Redner war ein Mann, den Shyntlara bereits gesehen hatte. Ein älterer, weiß gekleideter Priester der die Gunst der Regierung aufgrund seiner Einstellung verloren hatte. Die zweite Rednerin, eine Blutelfenfrau, war Shyntlara unbekannt. „Ihr nennt uns Verräter?! Kehrt in Euren Wald zurück, Idealistenpack! Das hier ist das Wunder der Magie! Unsere Zivilisation!“ Schrie einer der Sin’dorei aus dem Publikum zu den Rednern hoch. Shyntlara blickte zum Rufer, dieser begleitete seine provokanten Worte mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen und seine Augen funkelten belustigt. Der Priester entgegnete dem Zwischenruf mit mahnender Stimme: „Die Magister sind allesamt Verräter! Sie sind es, die uns blind ins Verderben stürzen. Gebt uns Eure Stimme. Jetzt ist die Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem wir zur Rettung unseres Volkes handeln müssen!“ Die Worte ließen Shyntlara zusammenzucken und ein unsicherer, gefährlicher Gedanke beschlich die junge Elfe. Seit der Rückkehr von Großmagister Rommath war alles besser geworden. Die Magister waren entscheidend für den Wiederaufbau verantwortlich gewesen und trieben den Exodus in die Scherbenwelt an. Diese Worte wirkten auf Shyntlara befremdlich und kratzten an der Oberfläche ihres Weltbildes. Verräter? Ins Verderben stürzen? Sie suchte den Augenkontakt zu ihrem Lehrmeister, welcher seinen Blick zu einem schmalen Schlitz verengte. Die grünen Augenpaare loderten boshaft, die schmalen Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und verloren jegliche Freundlichkeit oder Belustigung. Der Sin’dorei winkte zwei Magister aus der Menge zu sich. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck unterschied sich nicht sonderlich von dem des Blutmagiers. Sie mussten dem Gerede Einhalt gebietet, noch bevor sich diese Ideologie ausbreitete und die öffentliche Ordnung gestört wurde. Dieses Dogma wurde ihr von Anfang an von ihrem Lehrmeister eingeprügelt. Der Frieden der Stadt muss gewahrt werden. Die drei Elfen bildeten einen Kreis und streckten ihre Hände, die von edlen Stoffhandschuhen bedeckt waren, aus. Die Worte der Zauberformel wichen unheildrohend von den Lippen der Zauberer. Um ihre Finger bildeten sich düstere, violette Blitze und das leise Knistern der Arkanen Magie war zu vernehmen. Shyntlara biss sich auf die Unterlippe und beobachtete das Vorgehen der Magister. Die Blitze trafen sich in der Mitte des Kreises, ungefähr auf Kopfhöhe, und formten innerhalb weniger Sekunden eine portalähnliche Sphäre. Entgegen der üblichen Portale war dieses allerdings von dunkler Farbe und den unkontrollierten Blitzen eingehüllt. Geschmeidig, und ohne ein weiteres Geräusch zu verursachen, trat ein blondhaariger Regierungspriester aus dem Portal und schwebte durch Magie langsam, und in elfischer Eleganz, zu Boden. Seine Miene wirkte verärgert. Sofort nahmen seine felgrünen Augen die beiden Redner ins Visier, er streckte die rechte Hand und zischte eine unverständliche Magieformel. Shyntlara wirkte wie gebannt von dem Vorgang. Die Finger des Elfen spreizten sich, für einen kurzen Moment konnte Shyntlara das Aufflackern einer violetten Energiekugel in der Hand des Regierungspriesters erkennen. Erneut durchfuhr sie ein kalter Schauer. Die Redner gerieten kurz ins Stocken, ihr Blick wurde glasiger und sie starrten aus ihren teilnahmslos wirkenden Augen in die Menge. Dann begannen sie zu sprechen, allerdings schlugen ihre Stimmen um. Die Worte, Gestik und Stimmlage waren nun nicht mehr mahnend, sondern vielmehr fordernd und kompromisslos: „Die Allianz wird für ihren Verrat bezahlen! Niemals werden wir vergeben und vergessen, was geschehen ist.! Seht Ihr denn nicht, wie die Magie unserer Stadt zur Grösse verholfen hat?“ Shyntlara fein geschwungene Augenbrauen hoben sich ob der Worte der Redner in die Höhe. „Das sollte alles gewesen sein. Wenn Ihr mich erneut braucht, ruft mich.“ Mit diesen knappen Worten verschwand der Priester des Sonnenzornturms wieder im Portal. Sämtliche Rückstände der magischen Öffnung verschwanden innerhalb weniger Sekunden. „Wie du siehst, meine Schülerin…“ Shyntlara unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken, als sie die Stimme ihres Lehrmeisters dich an ihrem Ohr vernahm und sein warmer Atem auf ihrem Nacken verspürte. „… gibt es auch unter den Kindern des Blutes welche, die sich trotzig gegen unsere Bestimmung wehren. Merk dir, Shyntlara, niemals auf die Einfältigkeit solcher Verräter, obgleich es Elfen sind, Rücksicht zu nehmen. In diesen schwierigen Zeiten dürfen wir von harten Maßnahmen nicht zurückschrecken. Sie werden unser Schicksal nicht ändern. Der Frieden dieser Stadt muss gewahrt bleiben. Der Großmagister zählt auf uns. Wenn wir erfolgreich sind, finden wir uns bald an der Seite von Prinz Kael’thas wieder.“ Der Magister sprach mit einer sanften, einvernehmenden Stimme und strich ihr mit den behandschuhten Fingerkuppeln über die Schulter. Die Worte des Sin’dorei machten in Shyntlaras Ohren Sinn und begruben die anfänglichen Zweifel. Sie sind die Verräter… Nichts darf zwischen uns und dem Prinzen stehen… Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter und deutete ein Nicken an. Die Schülerin hatte die Lektion verstanden. „Kümmern wir uns um deinen Unterricht, Adeptin.“ Sein strenger Gesichtsausdruck kehrte zurück und er löste die Nähe zu Shyntlara. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte sich der Blutmagier um und entfernte sich aus der Menge. Sonstiges Zitate * Unser Volk wurde niemals fair behandelt, wir haben allen Grund diese Ungerechtigkeit zu vergelten! * Ich werde niemals vergessen, was die Geißel meinem Heimatland antat. Ich sehe die Todesschneise und zolle all jenen meinen Respekt, die bei der Verteidigung dieses Landes ihr Leben ließen. * Vergeltung brennt! * Vendel'o eranu.. - Nach dem Angriff der Amanitrolle auf Morgenluft. * Alles was ich tue, tue ich für Quel'Thalas! - Nach dem Räumungsversuch der Blutgarde * Die Geister von Quel'Thalas schreien nach Vergeltung. Für Silbermond, Quel’Thalas und all unsere ermordeten Brüder und Schwestern! - Ansprache beim Einsatz in Eiskrone. * Arthas nahm mir alles. Vergeltung ist alles was mir noch bleibt... Quellen Kategorie:Haus Abaeir Kategorie:Magier